In order to accomplish interconnection between units in the RF module, different types of blind-mate connectors are generally selected. Nowadays, the trend of installing and connecting RF modules efficiently is: In the scenarios of complete interconnection, partial interconnection, and initial interconnection between units, good electrical performance is maintained, fewer cables are required, the internal connection of the RF module is more reliable, and the space of RF assembly is less.
FIG. 1 shows an RF connection device that uses a unitary medium and a small signal RF connector in the RF module in the conventional art. The RF connection device is adapted to transmit RF signals inside the RF module. The RF coax connector series are connectors 103, which adopt a blind-mate technology to transmit RF signals between the power amplification circuit board 101 and the digital loop board 102. With the single type of RF signal connectors being deployed in the RF module, blind-mate connection of power supply is impossible. The power signals are still transmitted through cables, and manual operation space still needs to be reserved. Consequently, no more compactness of the RF module can be accomplished.
FIG. 2 shows a connection device that uses a unitary digital-analog hybrid digital blind-mate connector in the RF module in the conventional art. The same connector transmits both power signals and RF signals. The RF connector is a digital-analog hybrid connector 202, which uses a blind-mate technology to transmit both the power signal and the RF signal between the power amplification circuit board 201 and the transceiver circuit board 203. RF signals are vulnerable to external interference, and are transmitted through a single channel. Such a blind-mate solution requires special customized blind-mate connectors, and a digital-analog hybrid digital blind-mate connector needs to be designed according to the requirement of transmitting both the power signal and the RF signal. Generally, a connector is designed to transmit multiple channels of RF signals and power signals (for example, five channels of RF signals and power signals) simultaneously. The designed connector is submitted to the manufacturer for molding and customized production. At the next time, for the connector that needs to transmit six channels of RF signals and power signals, the previously designed connector is no more applicable, and it is necessary to design a connector that can transmit six channels of RF signals and power signals simultaneously, and then submit the design to the manufacturer for molding and customized production. In this way, the development cost is very high.